sailor moon, what happens next?
by 1Sailor Chibi Moon1
Summary: What happens to sailor moon next? leaving of from the last episode of the anime seiries when everything is supose to go back to normal. but who is this strange woman and what does she have against Usagi?
1. Chapter 1

what happens to me now? I am Sailor Moon, Chibiusa is in the future, same as Chibi Chibi. the Starlight Scouts have gone as well. it's just me and the esnshi alongside Mamoru...

I shall go to him now. i pad along to his flat in my raincoat and a storm in brewing on the breeze, i hate thunderstorms. i rattle his door handle. no answer. i know i should trail back home but it is rainy, besides- why isn't he answering? i creep through the half open door and sneak up into his kitchen and see his back. four hands? his two and.. and... another girl! in an embrace. winding around each other. my head reels.

"Mamoru." i whisper. they break apart and he spins around. he sees my tears. "Usako."


	2. Chapter 2

I run down away from the flat and out into the fully blown storm. the silver lightning escaping the dark clouds scares me just as much as the fierce roars that comes with it. i am running out with my light green raincoat, the hood hiding my blonde odongos like a young frightened child.

Dumplings, that's what Mamoru called it. at first it was a light tease but lately it is more playful since two years ago we remembered memories of our past life in the moon kingdom and discussing our future in crystal Tokyo with Chibiusa. That can't happen now, nor can Chibiusa. i think about the tiny bratty girl who tormented me. pink-haired rabbit we protected against the moon clan. the one who fought beside me. moon sisters, mother and daughter.

i never knew how much i would miss her. I think of her as i dash into a telephone box to escape the leaky rain. i imagine her on King Endymion's shoulders, getting a piggyback. i imagine her disappearing. Neo Queen Serenity holding her in a close embrace, her darling daughter fading from her grip. it stabs my chest with a sword of guilt.

I am her Mother, Mamoru her Father. that is what we have been informed. i think of how it could happen now. it can't. when we were at the harbour, the golden sun setting in the pinky purple sky, i asked him this, : do you love me?

he said yes. of course. we had a kiss. i felt like the one and only sailor suited pretty solider even though there are heaps. it was like a tree of Scouts. It was me, then Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. then chibi moon, Saturn, Pluto, Neptune and Uranus. it progressed until it was as if the tree was in spring, a beautiful cherry blossom of incredible power saving our new home. Earth.

Mamoru was there too. he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. His cape a shield, his thorny roses a sword and a funky extendible cane. it came in handy when i was captured in the black moon clan creepy castle.

if he saved me then, would he save me now?


	3. Chapter 3

i'm still sat on the bumpy flooring of the scarlet phonebox, the colour is relentlessly cheery, when the storm had finally stopped. the glistening sun glittered through the newly fluffy white clouds and the sky was a blue as a child's wax crayon drawing. i smiled in spite of myself. i wrapped my arms around myself more thoroughly, seeking reassurance and comfort

"Hey kid, you can't sit there, this is for important calls, you got that?" said an angry voice.

"If it was that important you'd get a mobile!" i snap back, poor bloke. i wasn't usually like this, but the whole situation got to me.

as i walked down the bleak and derelict streets, the same woman from Mamoru's flat was right in front of me! i stared at her more clearly. Long red hair, crimson lips, ruby nails and quite pale. her jade eyes sparkled emerald when she saw me, she looked a little like katronite.. No, Katronite died!

"Sailor Moon, we meet again!" she cackled. "Hope you haven't forgot me- Katronite!" and with that she transformed into the familiar figure i had once battled with before.

"Katronite? what was Mamoru doing with you?" i say outraged.

"Such a little girl. aren't you worried more about the fact i might steal pure hearts again."

"No, we found the talisman- and you were dead ages ago!"

"No, you think i died. My revenge on earth is stealing everybody's heart; starting with yours!"

she reached out her pale hand and i groaned and screamed when a recognizable rose whacked her hand! Tuxedo Kamen came down and put my Heart back in my chest. When i woke from the short term coma he told me to go and transform, as well as call the other scouts on Luna's communicator.

i did as i was told and was in my usual white leotard, blue and white collar, red bow, pink silver crystal locket, Navy Mini skirt, white gloves and red boots. I pondered, why did he come back to me, and why would he be with Katronite, why would he betray her also. The bubbling thoughts died and i contacted Sailor Venus and Artemis, Luna, Jupiter, Mars and Mercury.

They arrived and went to help him fight. i stayed where i was. i could see now Katronite was standing instead of hovering. i sneaked up behind her with my tiara at the ready. With all my recent lockets and moon sticks i hadn't used my first weapons but they got me through so many bad guys that my tiara frisbee was probably my safest bet, i may not have been loyal to it, but it was loyal to me today.

i aimed it at the crease of her neck and hit!


	4. Chapter 4

After the battle, we changed back into our ordinary clothes. Mamoru was looking at me still after Katronite had flew away, his face had an awkward expression that i hadn't seen before. i frown back.

"Usako.." he begins.

"Yes?" i ask bravely.

"When you saw Katronite, it wasn't what you thought. she came back but she was implanting something in my neck, when you thought we were kissing she was biting." Mamoru tries to explain.

Ami revealed herself from behind. "I can prove that correct or incorrect with my computer!" she whipped out her cyan computer with Mercury symbol in gold and sapphire glasses. i stood next to her as she scanned his neck. i saw a little red egg shape in his next and several numbers, it looked like a diamon egg.

"That's strange, the professor was cured, Hotary's father could not of made it himself."

"Katronite was going on about an independant villain and maybe she chose him to take pure hearts with her." i weaken.

"Let's face it, i am stunningly handsome!" Mamoru joked, though he seemed near tears.

i knew why she chose him, because he's dear to my heart. it's my fault. i'm hurting those i love. i run up to him and hug him close.

"Mamo-Chan." i whisper. "I won't let her change you." i begin to cry myself.

"Usagi!" Rei whines. "None of us will, we must protect our prince and princess, it's our code- right scouts?" everyone nodded, and interrupted Mamoru's time with me for a group hug.

"Don't forget us!" Artemis comes out with Luna next to him.

"Your late!" complains Minako.

But they leap up to join our hug, we're all together, but when i look up a swirl of dark clouds are here. Surely, it's not another storm? i feel Mamoru growing slightly, he gives a groan as he then falls to the floor...


	5. Chapter 5

"i hate to disturb such i heart warming time!" said a voice. i broke apart from the rest and gazed up at the sky where Katronite had projected her face, the witch like glimmer came back to her emerald eyes. "Actually- i love to do it! And so i will rip each and every one of you from your cosy little gang!"

Mamoru was lifted into the air, his body transforming. he gave a cry.

"Usagi!" he yelped. "Run, take the scouts with you."

i ushered them away but stayed there myself

"It's not often i transform twice a day but this is an emergency!" i say in a cocky voice. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" i cry.

and so my familiar costume returned to my body and i rip out my pink wand. "Moon, Healing... Activation!" i draw a silver circle around myself and lightly tap Mamoru's reinforced leather shoes.

He screams more as the beast inside fights it and it fails! i stare at my wand. "Why?" i whisper. just then i'm drawn into a coma. i awake to see my mother, my real mother, Queen Serenity!

"It's because it's an old weapon. she puts her hands at her chest and a golden love-heart shimmers silver. She attaches it so my healing wand. "It's my love for your father. we are both dead, together. to be with Prince Endymion, my girl, you need to use this to heal him!"

she sends me back and i call out a new command. "Moon Healing Sweetheart Ache!" Pink glittering heart fireworks explode behind me when i tap his shoe once more.

Did it work?


	6. Chapter 6

Mamoru hovers above my head and he gets spun around. he's back to normal but he vanishes!

"Sorry, but he's coming with me- plenty of things i can do to him to break your heart!" Katronite cackles and goes herself.

"No! come back! Mamoru? can you here me? come back!" i cry.

I trail back to the sea front. i stand on the golden sands looking at the moon like once before. it's piercingly white with a navy mist around it, the wispy clouds stain the black sky. "I will find you, my prince." i whisper as i stand, hands to my chest. The silver crystal forms in my hand as my blonde hair flew back. i give a twirl and my white dress with the gold ribbons arrive. i am princess Serenity. my hair is silver and my feet clothed in matching slippers. i fly into the night, the other scouts leap to my side and we soar of into the night sky.

"Sailor transport!2 i say and the scouts nod.

"Mercury power!"

"Mars power!"

"Jupiter power!"

"Venus power!"

"Moon Crystal power!"

i yell. lifting the crystal in my left arm the rainbow beams entwine with my pale arm and the crystal captured our power, we are safely transported onto a crimson star. it is covered in a scarlet cave, decorated with rubies and inside, Mamoru is awake!

i run to him, trying to give him a hug. he puts a sword to my throat!

"Who are you, dumpling head?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Eh? It's me, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity!" i tell him.

"Ah! Lady Katronite, i found our enemy," Mamoru calls.

In the distance Katronite appears through mist, her short showy crimson dress had grown to her ankles and her hair was curling and scarlet. Mamoru walked over to her... and kissed her hand!

"Mamoru? that's the ring you gave me at the airport!" i pull down my glove to reveal the beautiful gold and silver engagement ring, "That was for our Marriage."

"I'm not marrying you!" Mamoru scoffed, "Your the enemy, i shall marry Lady Katronite. Now begone!"

He left at us and drew his sword- just like he did back in the Moon Kingdom as Prince Endymion, defeating Queen Beryl in my defence. i caught his hand and pushed the sword away. he was startled. my eyes closed and i imagined him out his ruby encrusted suit and into Tuxedo Kamen. i opened my big blue eyes and my i was Sailor Cosmos.

**SAILOR COSMOS IN HER ULTIMATE FORM IN THE MANGA- SORRY.**

"Sailor C-cosmos?" Mamoru gasped. i hovered up a bit from him. i take my hands and place both in a dove shape upon my crown jewel and Galaxia is summoned. she stands next to me, her red orange and blonde hair twirled up into her headdress and her sailor suit replaced her mint green dress.


End file.
